Sisterly love
by handymanshipper
Summary: A story abou Daisy and Misty read to find out. Rated T cause I'm parniod for one swear word.


title: Pokemon Sisterly Love

Authors note: Lily and Violet exists but they are off doing who knows what. This is mostly about Daisy and Misty with hints of pokeshipping and handymanshipping.

Misty had gotten up to go get ceral her usual breakfast however it wasn't a usual day typical day as it was typical for with in few minutes after she got up Daisy to join her though Daisy had a very different breakfast. Daisy didn't like to go down stairs without being all primped. Misty finished her ceral and wondered why Daisy hadn't joined her. She looked at clock still some time till challengers arrived. She decided to go up and check on Daisy. Misty knocked on Daisy's bedroom.

Daisy weakly:" come in."

Misty came in and saw Daisy laying in bed looking very pale, flushed and weak.

Misty:" Are you ok sis?"

Daisy shrugged. Misty went quickly into Daisy's bathroom and got the thermometer then went back to Daisy's room and stuck the thermometer in Daisy's mouth and didn't allow her to say a word. After she read the thermometer which read 105f.

Misty:"Daisy don't move. I will be right back."

Misty ran downstairs almost knocking over a half asleep Lily. She called 911 and told them what's going on and they sent an ambulance right away. As you figure the other to barely noticed Misty zipping up and down the stairs. Misty then went back to Daisy's room after setting up flag so they'd know where and unlocking the door.

Misty:" You will be ok Daisy but take it easy you are very sick."

Daisy nodded weakly. Daisy's thoughts I'm supposed to take care of her. I should of gone to doctor yesterday even if fever was less I still had one and wasn't feeling the best. I'm really sleepy. Misty just watched Daisy until the emts or equivalent in Pokemon world came and picked up Daisy and put her on strecher. Misty insisted on riding with Daisy to the hospital. As soon as Daisy was on the strecher she passed out. The emts saw she was having some trouble breathing so put an oxygen mask on her. Once at the hospital Misty had to wait in waiting room till given the ok and they rushed Daisy back to begin doing what needed to be done.

Misty to self:" I hope she is ok."

Misty then felt the need to talk to Ash she remembered he said today he'd be visting Professor Oak and Tracey she gulped and tried to compose self as much as possible not like the background wouldn't give it away when Tracey answered the professors phone. She didn't like idea of having to he the one to tell Tracey it was Daisy and hoped in arceus name he didn't listen in on Ash.

Misty dailied the phone number on the hospitals video phone.

Misty:"Hi Tracey."

Tracey:" Hi Misty."

True to form he noticed the background in his heart he knew it was Daisy he said nothing more and got Ash.

Ash:" Hi Misty. Why the hospital?"

Misty:" Daisy is very sick Ash I'm scared I lost my parents at four I can't bear to loose the only person left in my family I'm some what close to."

Ash:" It will be ok Mist shh shh. Tracey is insting we get their very fast he is in asking Proffesor Oak how to get their quickest."

Misty:" Damn insightful Pokemon watcher. All he can do is wait in waiting room only when they consider her stable imdetate family allowed back their."

Ash:" That wont stop him and I want to be in waiting room for you in case you need a shoulder to cry on."

Misty:" Thanks Ash."

Ash:" What are friends for."

Misty:" Right Ash. I don't want to be far from Daisy but the gym needs me I don't know what to do."

Ash:" If you told the league the situation wouldn't they understand."

Misty:" I don't know Ash but can try. See you in a little while sense nothing going to stop you two from coming here. I will call the league while you work your way here."

Ash:"Bye Mist."

Misty:" Bye Ash."

Misty did call the league and they gave her a month off. She knew that's all she had and whatever happened in that time happened. When she hung up woth the league they allowed her a few mintues to see Daisy. When she left Daisy's hospital room awaiting in the lobby was not one, or even two, but three worried young men. Somehow not only had Ash and Tracey arrived their in about two hours they succeeded in getting Brock with them in two hours.

Misty ran in and gave the guys a hug.

Brock:" Misty we have May keeping an eye on the gym making sure while you know. We are here for you and we will be taking shifts to look after things and being with you. May and I will and bring the three of you who we know aren't budging from this hospital food."

Misty:" Thanks you all work fast."

Tracey:" The professors Alakazam if we hadn't had to call Brock and May which by the way dose the later shut up? we would've been here an hour ago as we packed first."

Misty:" Wow. Rarely."

Ash:" I warned him just to state what's what and not let her get going."

Brock and Misty chuckled.

The doctor then came out and let Misty know Daisy was awake she could see her once she was admitted to the room she'd be in for awhile. Misty nodded and thanked the doctor.

Ash:" So?"

Misty: " Daisy is ok and awake now. all doctor told me she is awake and is in for long recovery."

The boys nodded.

Misty:" I can see her in half an hour when she is settled in."

Tracey timidly:" can we see her?"

Misty:" not tonight I will ask her doctor tomorrow."

Tracey:" ok I understand."

Brock patted Tracey on the hack and Ash gave Misty a hug.

Brock:" Do they know how long she is going to be here?"

Misty:" Nope. I'm going to go up and see her now."

Brock to Ash and Tracey:" I better go give May a break from the disaster sisters."

Ash chuckled. Tracey shrugged he saw the water show but didn't know them.

Meanwhile up n Daisy's hospital room.

Misty:" Feeling better Daisy?"

Daisy:" A little I will beat this little sis."

Misty:" So what exactly is wrong?"

Daisy:" Listen till I'm done. I plan on beating this I will beat it. They think its meningitis I had spinal tap we will know tomorrow if not I will have more tests. For now they havw me on antibacterial drip and I'm feeling loads better but like totally still tired." She coughed every so often through out speech.

Misty:" I hope you are ok?"

Daisy:" I like totally promise I'm not going anywhere on you anytime soon. Tell me your favorite memory of when you were little after mom and dad you know."

Misty nodded.

Misty:" I was I think five or six and you taught me how to really swim not just play in the water."

Daisy:" You were four and tell the whole story."

Misty:" If you say so on the four. So you were training dewgong who was only a seal then I was kicking my feet in the water watching you I had decided I wanted to be able to beat you some day in battle. I knew you wouldn't let the seal hurt me though I didn't know why I just knew it. Then you dove into the water and splashed me with water which took me by suprise. Then I kicked my feet to splash you back. Then you grabbed my hands while I kicked. Then you said keep kicking. You grabbed the boogy board with your feet then let go of hands and slid the boogy board under me. You showed me how to paddle and reminded me to keep kicking. Then when you saw I had the rythm to swim down you stayed close but slid the boogy board out from under me I didn't notice. Then I panicked when did notice."

Daisy:" Do you remember what happened next?"

Misty:" No I just remember the next day I was able to take a lap around the pool all by myself."

Daisy:" I reminded you you knew how to tread water and you did. The next thing I know you started swimming again on stomach. I thought you were and you were definitely ready so I sat you on the edge of pool. Then I walked two feet away. I had you jump in and start to tread water then had you swim to me. Before I knew it that night you swam across the entire with of the pool. Then getting you out of pool was a challenge. I did get you to bed by 10 however the next morning you had plans of your own. You came in at 6:30 am and bounced on me. Told me wake up now dayday and that you wanted to do a lap while I did my laps. I didn't think you'd make it around whole pool. You did then we got dressed and had breakfast together. With in a months time you were able to keep up with me. Now I need to rest you go get yourself something to eat I will be ok."

Misty reluctantly left. She went to the lobby she was still worried about Daisy though she could tell she was doing better. The story had helped her. Daisy sighed in her room as she fell asleep. In the lobby.

Tracey:" How is she?"

Misty:" Fine."

May:" Have some food."

Misty:" Just assure me Ash didn't touch this."

May nodded and Misty took that it was safe and ate the sandwich. As predicted for the two weeks Daisy was in hospital Misty, Ash and Tracey slept in the lobby. During that time Misty and Daisy shared family stories. When she was relased everyone wanted to keep an eye on her till they knew Daisy was fine. So stayed two more weeks in area. Daisy and Misty had grown closer in sisterly love. Misty relized Daisy's teasing wasn't ever spiteful. Sh also relized why perhaps the other two spited her and Daisy who were way more bold. As they were left to own devices when Misty was three till six at age six Misty had devolped an indpent streak. Daisy was always with Misty after their parents died when she was just three years old until Misty was six given the situation often middle two got left out. So clung to each other and at times were mean to Misty. She knew in the end that even though they were mad at friendship between Misty and Daisy that they did ultimately love each other however until some of the anger issues were resovled they might be at odds ends for awhile longer.

The End


End file.
